Guys don't play with dolls
by Ms.AwesomePrussia
Summary: Iggy has gotten himself into a little predicament, he's sorta turned himself into a...DOLL! Not only that but Alfred finds him. This can only lead to total disaster...or fangirl rage?  warning: Yaoi, human names used, and some OOC near end.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Mistake**

Arthur was in his basement, practicing his black magic. Everything was going well, that is until he turned himself in to a...DOLL?

'HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?,' he thought to himself(considering the fact that a doll can't speak). 'ugh, now I'm stuck here until the spell wears off, oh god I just hope that it does anyways'

All of a sudden he heard the front door of his house slam into the wall,' Oh god, visitors,' he rolled his eyes.

"HEY ARTIE! WHERE ARE YA!"

At that, Arthur's basement door flew open and in strolled a tall blond by the name of Alfred.

**Alfred's P.O.V**

"Hmmmm, I would expect him to be in here" at that very second, he noticed a little plushie doll with blond hair, and green eyes. He then burst out in laughter,"I guess Artie's into dolls now. Well, i might as well give it to him. He's probably running through this over-sized house looking for it." and at that he picked up the little Arthur doll and headed off to find his close friend.

"I wonder where Artie went, well, I should just leave this here for him when he gets here...nahhh, it's too cute," he had said as he left the house.

Once he got home, he tossed his jacket on his couch and ran upstairs to his room with the little Arthur doll. As soon as he got in his room he jumped onto his bed and hugged the doll close to himself.

"Awwwwww, this little doll is really cute, it looks just like Artie!," he said with a small chuckle, " too bad it isn't the real Artie, he'd probably yell at me if i tried to do this"

**Arthur's P.O.V**

'What on earth is this hooligan talking about?,' he thought as he was huggled to death. His little plushie eyes looked up and saw that Alfred was staring right back at him. He quickly snapped his eyes back straight hoping he didn't see, but, just to his luck, Al did.

"W-what?," Alfred had said," did your little eyes just move, hmm, maybe it was just my imagination, but, then again Artie does like all that fantasy magic stuff so maybe you did, ehh who cares" and Arthur was squeezed into another hug.

'Oh god I just hope this ends soon.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Arthur's P.O.V**

That night, when Alfred had gone to bed, he decided to take Arthur with him, Which Artie actuall tried to make himself feel miserable, but he couldn't. His little doll heart was pumping faster and faster the more he thought.

_'I-I can't believe I'm actually sleeping with this...this...this idiot! He might be cute and all but that doesn't give him a right to cuddle up me!_,' he thought in an adorable doll-like rage.

Even though he thought this, his heart said otherwise. As it fluttered in his chest, and his face was reddening, he thought that this was pure and utter hell. Alfred being his amazingly sexy satan with his sky blue eyes that you could get lost in at just a glance, and his facinating body. Arthur could stare at him all day if he could, not that he'd ever admit to it, being the tsundere he is.

All these thoughts were soon interupted when Alfred immediatly sat up, accidentally tossing Arthur across the room.  
><em>'Damn! What's his problem? flinging me around like that!,' <em>Arthur's thoughts said, but when he looked up, he noticed that Alfred was staring right at him, like he could read his thoughts or something. The more Alfie stared, the more Arthur started to feel creeped out.

_'W-what's his p-problem, it looks like he's possessed or something,' _the second he thought that, Alfred raised off the bed and walked over to his (coughArthur'scough) plushie. He bent over to pick him up, and kissed it's head.

_'W-what was that!,' _he blushed,_'Did he just...k-kiss m-me?'_

Alfred nodded his head, obviously scaring the Russia out of Arthur. Alfred was reading his mind? Okay, something was weird was going on, and Artie didn't really like it.

_'W-what the bloody hell is going on?'_

**A/N: Heller there, this chapter might be a little weird, but it's only cause it's 3am and i have a slight fever. I couldn't think, then this popped in my head so i thought,' ehhh what the heck', and here you go, the second chapter of Guys don't play with dolls. I hope it meets your standards of awesome :D, and also, somewhere in there, I said that Alfred scared the Russia out of Artie, wellllllllll, if you refer to the anime, there was a scene when artie accidentally summoned Russia and the joke that Russia is the devil (or demon, which ever you pick) popped in my head at that very second soo yea, BYE NAO :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Arthur's P.O.V**

The next morning, Arthur was still shivering like crazy, the scene from last night would never leave his mind ever again. Alfred, on the other hand, acted as if nothing had happened. When he woke up he got dressed, then went to make breakfast for himself, almost forgetting that the plushie was still on his bed.

The only thought that could make it's way through Artie's head was,'_What the hell?,' _The more he thought, he began to think it was probably a side effect of the spell/curse, and if it was, than he hoped that it wore off soon, well, more like NOW! He couldn't stand another moment with a crazed sleep-walking Alfred. No, he already was going to have nightmares from one night, having more than one would scar him for all of time.

_'I need to lure him to my house somehow and take me to get my spell book to reverse this spell, but how?,' _then, an idea struck almost immediatly,_'I got it! but ugh, looks like i'll have to stay for another night," _the thought made him shudder, but he'd have to put up with it at the moment if he'd want to get back to normal.

Just as Arthur expected, a few hours after Alfred fell asleep, he sat up in a half-sleep way and held Artie and just stared with half lidded eyes.

_'Well, if you can obviously read my mind, can you do as I say?,'_Arthur thought with a little more fright than he intened. Alfred shook his head. No.

_'What? Hmph! How about I get you some hamburgers if you do this for me.'_ still no.

_'Tsk. What is it you want then?' _as he said that, Alfred lifted his little doll form, and kissed his forehead. Arthur couldn't help but blush,_'W-what? What does that mean?'_ Oh poor clueless Artie.

"I want you to go out with me." Alfred had said still in his half-sleepness. If Arthur were to get any redder at that moment, he'd probably end up making Lovino feel shame.

_'W-what? B-but w-why? C-can't I d-do something else?' _and again, his answer was a no.

_'Gahh! Fine, but just remember, it's only because I need you to do this favour for me ok?' _Arthur'd blush had indeed gotten worse, and his reply was just a nod of Alfred's head, and a nod is all he needed, he then told Alfred to take him to his house to get his spellbook to reverse the whole spell.

When they got they book, Alfred opened to the page that Arthur told him to open it to

_'It seems all i half to do is recite this little spell and I should be back to normal in about an hour, and your side effects should wear off, ok then, here it goes, Santara baadara uinzaana uonpaatourana intekantera, Santara baadara uinzanna uonpaatourana intekantera!' _

Alfred then picked up the little Arthur and began to head home. _'Where are you taking me you half witted idiot!' _

"Home."

_'But I am home! Unless you being half asleep and all you forgot that!'_

"Nope, but your not exactly normal yet, so technically, I can still keep you," after that, no more words were exchanged and they left to Alfreds house, Alfred fell asleep almost immediatly, but Arthur took about 10 minutes to finally fall asleep.

_'Looks like I'll have to explain to him why im sleeping with him in the morning, I just hope he's at least forgotten him asking me to date him,' _he blushed once more,_'I-I couldn't see it happening' _and with that, he fell asleep.

**A/N: Wooohoooo, third chapter is finally up, sorry it's kinda rushed at the end, but hey, it's still pretty good. It's the longest thing i've written so far as well, dang, two hours at a laptop will do this two ya :D (i actually was on longer, it just took me that long to come up with the chapter) well that's all i have to say for now sooo, toodles **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Alfred's P.O.V**

In the morning, Alfred woke up to recieve a harsh headache. He got up, walked downstairs, took some medicine, and came back upstairs to get ready for the day. What he found in his bed though, shocked him greatly.

"W-what the? Why is Artie in my bed?" He said to himself silently so that he didn't wake up the sleeping Brit. Arthur turned in the bed and Alfred ran (well, more like speedwalked) up the edge of the bed and leaned down torward Arthur. _'I hope he doesn't kill me for this' _Alfred thought as he got closer and closer to Artie's face. He closed his eyes and stopped just inches from his face."HEY ARTIEEE~ WAKE UUUUUP~!" He yelled. It was so loud that Arthur jumped nearly 15 ft. in the air from fright alone.

"WH-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"Well you were sleeping in my bed and I wanted to wake you up."

"SO YOU YELLED IN MY EAR?"

"YEP!"

**Arthur's P.O.V.**

Arthur facepalmed at the Americans stupidedness (word?). As Arthur looked down, though, he noticed himself only wearing a white tee-shirt. A blush, very faint at first, crept onto his lightly coloured cheeks. "Yo dude, are you sick or something? Your turning red," Alfred said with a cute sound in his voice.

"N-no, I'm just fine, just mad at the fact that i had a mad banshee wake me up this morning!"

_'Oh i hope he forgot that promise I made him,"_ he thought oh ever so innocently.

"So then Artie, ignoring the fact that you just called me a banshee, how did you end up in my bed?"

"O-oh. Well, you see," He started quite nervously_'How do I explain this without telling of my magic?'_

"Uuuuh, I-I was Um, D-drunk"

_'Sure, let's go with that'_

"And I lost my house key, so I came here."

_'Ok, now to explain the tee-shirt'_

"And the reason I'm in the tee-shirt is that-?"

And with that, Arthur was cut off with Alfreds lips crashing down on his own. "There's no need to lie to me, I already know what happened," he said after. "THEN WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU WANT ME TO EXPLAIN"  
>"Cause, I wanted you to admit that you agreed to go out with me," He said with a smirk. Arthur's face went nearly completely red. "How did you remember that?," Arthur wispered.<p>

"Hmm, maybe because you were a doll, and I was in a half awake zombie trance, it's kind of hard to forget that."

Arthur facepalmed again, not sure as to why, even with his blushed still present. "So what, are we like d-dating now?" He asked in a shy kind of way. "Hmmmm," Alfred thought," YEP!" He said as he leaped upon the smaller boy with glee.

* * *

><p><strong>AN sorry this took forever to upload, I had a bad case of Writers block, it sucked. I couldn't think of a good way to finish it off (yess this is the last chapter) and i finally came up with this, after reading about 20 other fanfics to get ideas =W=. I don't know why, but i have to read to think, it's weird.**


End file.
